Light Contained
"I wonder if this should work for me." A young girl in her early 20s looked at a dress and wanted to buy it but didn't have any money. "Aw man. Guess I better save my money to buy this dress." the girl walks away and then sits down drinking her water. Ken had been wandering around New York City all morning. It was summer, he had nothing to do. Having moved into his new home with his uncle just two weeks ago, he decided he should explore the place he would be calling home. Air tastes stale here. He thought as he walked down the street. His baseball cap pulled down, resting just above his glasses. The young girl see's him and decides to walk towards him with a smile on her face. "Um... excuse me? Do you know where I'll find Sentry Street? I'm trying to look for my cousin but I can't find her. My name is Wendy Price." Wendy sat down beside him and continued on drinking her water. Ken looked at the girl who had just sat down... On the ground her his feet. The fuck? He thought as he eyed her. "Nah, I moved here just two weeks ago, I'm familiarizing myself with the place as well." "Really? I came from California." Wendy looked at him and then smiled. "What's your name? I introduced myself to you, now you gotta introduce yourself to me." She began to drink her water. "Ken." "Well it's nice to meet you Ken. You seem like a good person to talk to." Wendy smiled and stopped drinking her water for now. "Hm." Was all that came from his mouth. He started walking again, as if nothing had happened. "Hey wait!" Wendy got up and then ran after him. "What do you need from me?" He muttered, still walking. "Are you interested in a duel?" She smiled and giggles. "So..." Ken said stopping. "You meet a person, and assume they play a card game?" "Yes. You see I am training to become a strong duelist. So in order to do so, I need to duel against someone." Wendy sat down on a bench. Ken sighed. "Yeah sure, you go first." He strapped his Duel Disk on, and activated it. "Thanks." Wendy stands up and activates her Duel Disk shaped of fairy wings. "I draw!" Wendy draws a card from her deck. "I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Ken smiled. "I draw, and I'm gonna put on the field." Placing his field spell, he smiled. "Now, I'm going to banish one DARK monster in my hand to Special Summon Dark Soldier of the Lair, using his effect, I can add one DARK monster from my deck to the hand. I choose Korra, the Heretic, so, I'll activate his effect, and send him to the GY. I'm gonna Special Summon one from my deck." He sighed. "I'll attack you directly with my Darkest Diabolos." Wendy gets hit by the attack losing 3000 LP now having 5000 LP. "I'll also be attacking with Dark Soldier, so, yeah." "I activate my trap! Negate Trap! Whenever your monster attacks, The attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends." Wendy stood up. "Hm, your turn." Wendy smiled. "I draw! By revealing one of my Blue eyes monsters to you, I summon Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon to the field and send this Blue Eyes White Dragon to the GY. Using the effect of Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon, I can target 1 monster on your field and destroy it but it can't attack when the effect is activated. So I choose Dark Soldier of the Lair to be destroyed!" "Continue." Ken muttered, straightening his glasses. "I now place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Wendy replied and smiled. Ken drew the top card from his deck. "I'm Setting one card, and I'll activate , so I can add one of my Gods and one Door to my hand. Your turn." "Alright! I draw! I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode! And i''ll have Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon attack!"